Bulma's Crazy Valentine's Day Party
by Ledzepanime
Summary: Bulma is throwing a Valentine's day party for all of her friends that are either married or just boyfriend and girlfriend. she goes through so much to get it setup. She even struggles to get her favorite band to play at the party. Keep guessing what the band is.
1. Ramble On

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Bulma is throwing a Valnetine's party for her friends that are either married or are just boyfriend and girlfriend. She goes through so much to get it all set up. She even struggles

to get her favorite band to play at the party. Can you guess the name of the band? It's not 1D because they suck.

Title: Bulma's Weird Party chapter 1 I'm bored!

"Ughh! Why is there nothing on tv!" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta just walked by and said "Woman where is my Saiyan armor?! "It's in the kitchen." Bulma answered. "I'm going to spar with Kakarot and the others, goodbye." Vegeta said to Bulma right before he left her. Bulma sighed. 'I wish he would take a break and just spend some time with us' Bulma thought to herself. She had seen how Gohan would be affectionate with Videl and Videl just loved him. She got up and then went into Trunks' room to wake him up because he and Goten had a sleepover last night. "TRUNKS GET UP!" Bulma screamed so loud she almost broke the windows in Trunks' room. "Mottthhheerrrr." Trunks said very droopily. "Bullllllmmaaaa." Goten said even droopier than Trunks. "Both of you get up. Trunks I want you to take Bra to school and Goten you can go home." Bulma ordered. Both of the half breeds just shrugged and did as they were told. Bulma went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Goten was out the door and on his way to his college dorm. Bra was out of her room and in the kitchen smelling her mother's delicious cooking.

"Hi mom! What's for breakfast." Bra said cheerfully. "Just toast, eggs, and bacon." Bulma replied. Trunks strolled in the room and looked like he was dressed to impress. "That's a new look where did you get it? Better not have used my money to buy it." Bulma asked. "I got it at Walmart using my money so you have nothing to worry about." Trunks answered. Trunks wore a tuxedo with a top hat and a cane. "I'm just trying it out, I'm going back to my room to change." Trunks said and then walked back to his room to put on his jeans, nike shoes, Lakers cap, and Aerosmith T-shirt. Trunks somewhat struggled to get his clothes on and when he walked in the living room, he was rudefully greeted by his sister. "Your wearing that shirt again!? Why can't you like other bands like One Direction or Big Time Rush?" Bra asked. "Because the members of Big Time Rush and One Direction are prisses." Trunks replied. "Oh and I doubt that Aerosmith or AC/DC is any better." Bra replied. "Whatever." Trunks said. With that Trunks and Bra's feud between which music group is better came to a close.

Bulma had finished cooking her breakfast and served both of her children. She fixed a plate for her self and sat down to eat. "Trunks Valentine's day is coming in 8 days, do you have a valentine." Bulma asked while Bra snickered. "You to Bra do you have a valentine." "I'd rather not talk about it." Trunks said feeling embarrassed. "Come on Trunks, who is she?" Bra asked. "Fine I'll tell you. Her name is Jerrikah Gold. I have a picture let me show you." Trunks pulled his wallet out and showed his mom the picture. The picture was of a woman with red hair, blue eyes, white skin, and had a skinny figure, so you could say she was beautiful. "Does she like you back?" Bra asked. "I wouldn't call her my valentine if she didn't like me." Trunks said. "Okay finish your breakfast and drive Bra to school." After that Trunks wolfed down his food and so did Bra. Trunks took her to school and left Bulma alone. Bulma looked down at her breakfast and saw that her food resembled the shape of a heart. That's when it hit her. She was going to throw a Valentine's day party and invite everyone who had a date. She new everyone would come but when the thought of Vegeta attending the party made her worry a little bit.

End of chapter 1

Short right. Sorry but this is my first story so please read and review. I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	2. Black Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Summary: We take a look into the relationship of two people that we all know very well if you are a freak.

Title: Bulma's Weird Party Chapter 2 Black Dog.

before i start i would like to say this. I have nothing against 1D or Big Time Rush. It's just Trunks' characterization in this story and i will try not to put those comments in my story. I know I said they suck in the other chapter but thats just my opinion.

The house was very quiet and only one person was inside. This person was Chi-Chi, she was still ironing. Goku had just left to go and spar with Vegeta and Gohan. (the great saiyaman) Chi-Chi didn't mind him doing this but did wish that he would stay home a little more. She watched TV while she was ironing and she was watching the Ellen Degeneres Show. "This one's from Sarah Hoppington from Portland, Oregon. Hi Ellen I took this photo at my sister's wedding and something is definately wrong with it." The photo was of the bride and the groom and the groom happened to be looking down when the photo snapped and as result, the groom looked like he was checking out the bride's honkers. (you know what I mean) Ellen's crowd roared in laughter and so did Chi-Chi. (The Ellen segment was whats wrong with these photo's photo's.) "If you have a photo that's not quite right send it to me." Ellen said as the commercial came.

Chi-Chi finished her daily routine and then grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down on the couch and started to drink the bottle of red wine. "That is good stuff." She quoted. Chi-Chi heard her Iphone ring and she answered it. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Chi-Chi. I need to ask you something." Bulma said into the phone. "Okay what is your question?" Chi-Chi asked. "Okay would you help me plan a Valentine's Day Party in 8 days?" Bulma asked. Chi-Chi answered right away. "Oh I would love to help you plan one, but shouldn't we get some more help?" Chi-Chi replied. "Don't worry about that. I'm going to ask Videl, #18 and, Launch for some help." Bulma informed. "Awesome! It sounds like alot of fun." Chi-Chi replied. "Now I'm inviting couples so I was going to invite you and Goku. Do you think he would like to come?" Bulma asked. "I think he would, he's been really affectionate with me lately." Chi-Chi answered. "I know what you did last night. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulma laughed. "WHAT I DO WITH MY HUSBAND IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Chi-Chi countered. "I was kidding but we need to get started so come over ASAP. (as soon as possible) Alright, I'll be over as soon as Ellen is over." Chi-Chi stated. "Ohhh who's her guest and what segment did she just do." Bulma asked with excitement. "She just did whats wrong with these photos photos and I think her guests are Sofia Vergara and Seth MacFarlane." Chi-Chi replied. "Isn't Seth Macfarlane the creator of Family Guy?" Bulma asked. "Yeah he is." Chi-Chi answered. "Anyway just be at my house when it's over, see ya at 4:00." Bulma said and Chi-Chi hung up her Iphone.

"Alright Bra, get in I need to drive you home and go somewhere." Trunks said as his little sister got in the car. "You just want to go visit Jerikkah don't you." Bra questioned as she got her seatbelt on. "Okay you got me now just get your seatbelt on and tell me what did you do in school." Trunks asked as he started to drive. "Okay fine today in 1st and 2nd period which is Language Arts, I had to read and write a book report on Anne of Green Gables. After it was over I went to my 3rd period class which is Band and I was assigned a playing test, I have to learn to play Moscow 1941 by next week and if I don't I will get a zero. Next I went to my 4th period class which is Social Studies and we learned about the similarities and differences between the Olmec and the Maya cities. Last I went to my 5th and 6th period class which is Math where I learned to coordinate graph." Bra explained and Trunks said "Well it sucks to be you, anyway we are home now get out." "See ya later." Bra said. Trunks then sped off into the road and headed for Jerrikah Gold's house.

Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were training deep in the woods where no one could here all of their battle cries. "Alright guys lets take a break shall we?" Gohan suggested. "Great, I can finally get a bite to eat." Goku mumbled. "Kakarot, is food the only thing that you think about?" Vegeta questioned. "No, I sometimes think about my family." Goku said. "So food isn't always on your mind?" Vegeta asked. "Your right." Goku answered. "Look over there it's a wild boar!" Gohan shouted. Goku and Vegeta turned around and saw that Gohan was not lying. "Let's kill it and eat it." Vegeta suggested. "We can't it's a boar and boar's don't taste very good." Gohan said. "Whatever, I'm going to enjoy eating it." Vegeta said and chased the boar, killed it, and dug into his prize.

End of chapter 2.

How was it? Was it longer for you? Please read and review.


	3. The Battle of Evermore

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Party planning is very crazy and sometimes battles can take place.

Title: Bulma's Crazy Valentine's Day Party Chapter 3 The Battle of Evermore.

"OMNOMNOMNOMNOM." Vegeta mumbled as he stuffed his face with boar guts. *cough* *hack* Gohan finally spilt it. He threw up in front of his father and Vegeta. "UGHHHHHHH! Thanks alot now I can't eat anymore!" Vegeta yelled so loud birds flew away from the tree branches they were happily perched on. "Good, now I can stop spilling my guts!" Gohan shouted. "You are a giant woman with a giant VAGINA!" Vegeta shouted back. "Break it up you two lets get back to training." Goku said and Gohan and Vegeta's feud ended.

As she pondered what she was going to do for the party, #18 interrupted her thoughts by saying,"When do you think Chi-Chi is going to get here?" "She's on her way she just texted saying that she wanted to know if she needed to stop at any stores so that she could pick anything up for the party." Videl answered for Bulma. "Good tell her to buy heart shaped balloons, and streamers and I will pay her the money later." Bulma said. "Alright girls, let's get down to business." Videl said. "Okay so outside of the house in the backyard has quite alot of space, so judging how much space she has, how many tables should we put out." #18 asked. "Well first let's take a look at the guest list." Bulma suggested as she pulled out a guest list. "100 PEOPLE! That's like 50 couples Bulma!" #18 shouted. "That's fine the more the better." Videl said. "Fine. Okay so how many chairs can fit at each table Bulma?" #18 asked. "6 chairs fit at each table so if there are going to be 50 couples then the solution to how many tables we should setup would be the answer to 50 divided by 6 right?" Bulma said. "Yes and 50 divided by 6 is 8 remainder 2 so we should setup 9 tables right?" Videl asked. "Alright we got that down now we should probably start figuring out the food supply." Bulma suggested. "Well knowing Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' appetite, we are going to have to make lots of it." #18 said. All the girls laughed as Launch walked in. "Hi Launch how are you?" Bulma asked. "I'm doing fine so lets start planning the party and by the way where is Chi-Chi" Launch asked as she looked around the room. "We put her on shopping duty." Videl answered. "So right now she is beating off woman with the back of her hand trying to get the supplies we asked her to get." #18 said. They all laughed. "Lets start making the food shall we?" Launch asked. "Won't the food go bad if we make it this early?" Videl asked. "We can just put it in the cooler and it won't go bad for a month." Bulma said. The girls got to work baking and running and waiting and barking and finally they had food for the first table done and their dinners ready. "Alright our dinner is ready." Bulma said. "Where in the world is Chi-Chi?!" Launch yelled. At that momment, the front door swung open and Chi-Chi stood in the doorway with her clothes ripped, and her hair a mess. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU! IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO BUY STREAMERS, AND HEART SHAPED BALLOONS!" Bulma shouted so loud she was breathing heavily at the end of her rant. "Well I had to search 7 different stores looking for the stuff you requested and I had almost no luck and I had to fight the woman that grabbed the last box of streamers!" Chi-Chi shouted. "It doesn't matter anymore now we have done our party planning for the day we will continue tommorrow okay so lets just eat our dinner which is beef steak and for dessert we have cream pie." #18 suggested. "I will feel better once I do this." Chi-Chi said as she picked up one of the 30 cream pies and threw it at Bulma and hit her in the face. Videl, #18, and Launch laughed at the sight. "Oh I bet you think that was funny do you? Well what do you think about this!" Bulma shouted and grabbed a pie and aimed for Chi-Chi but she ducked and Bulma hit Launch. "Oh my gosh Launch I wasn't aiming for you." Bulma was interrupted by Launch grabbing a cream pie and looked like she was aiming for Bulma but she turned around and hit #18 in the face with pie. "Your going to get it now." #18 said calmly said and she joined the fight and so did Videl. Soon all the ladies were covered in pie cream and guts. They were all laughing at the end of the fight and after they ate their dinner, Chi-Chi, Launch, Videl, and #18 got in their cars, went home and fell asleep.

How was it? Did you like? Please tell me in the reviews.


End file.
